Motor vehicles, appliances, fuel tanks, fluid delivery systems, and other such articles are frequently manufactured from sheet stock. Manufacturers generally prefer to use relatively thin sheet stock so as to reduce the weight and/or cost of the manufactured articles. However, as the sheet stock is made thinner its strength decreases and this can cause problems with the durability and appearance of the final manufactured item. For example, the automotive industry is seeking to decrease the weight, and hence increase the fuel efficiency, of its motor vehicles by utilizing thinner steel or aluminum stock for their manufacture. However, the use of thinner stock can cause structural defects as well as detract from the appearance of the vehicle.
As will be explained in detail hereinbelow, the present invention provides materials and methods for reinforcing articles such as sheet metal articles by applying a layer of relatively lightweight, high strength reinforcing material thereto. This decreases the overall weight of the article while preserving its strength and appearance.